Find your happiness
by Blind Kunoichi
Summary: I like being the person behind the scenes, who makes other people happy with my artistic-ness. I like being the person who can understand anyone. Who can paint them how they really look. I'm an artist, thats who I am. COMPLETE
1. Neji

**Ehm, I was bored. So I wrote a short, majorly pointless drabble. w00t! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I did, however, get a forehead protector as a late b-day gift from my aunt. I'm very proud o' that. **

I sit here on the edge of the fountain, drawing. People pass me, and I try to capture them onto the paper fast enough. I never did bother with that whole ninja stuff, my brother was killed on a mission and I wasn't prepared to meet that same fate. So I stayed in Konoha, safe behind the walls, and expressed my thanks for this town in other ways.

I'm an artist. I write, I draw, I paint. I'm happy. I see little kids longing for adventure, longing to be a ninja, just like the people they admire most. I look at the genins, chuunin's, jounin, Anbu... and I wonder how different my life would be if I were mixed up in that. I ponder why people strived to become greater. I see several chuunin's; I wonder why they decided to become ninja's.

I catch some of their eyes, and give them a small smile, to encourage them. I see people scowling at me because I'm just an artist, not a ninja. I draw all of that, even the hate people have for me.

I see people wanting. Wanting to be stronger, wanting to be recognized, wanting... just wanting.

Sometimes I'll catch the eye of some one, some one who'll stare at me, just for a moment, as if they'd give anything to be the one sitting on this fountain, drawing. With their eyes, they question if I'm happy, if I enjoy life and all its beauty. I smile, saying yes, and get back to drawing them.

But never have I seen anyone like him. Someone who I just had to draw, and draw perfectly, flawless. He looked so... lonely. Like he wanted to be loved. He was attractive enough that I'm sure he could've gotten a girl friend, but he didn't want a girl friend, he wanted love, respect... all that stuff.

I stare at him, for a moment, and for a brief second, he stares back. His pupilless eyes examining me. I wonder what he's thinking about. If he were just an artist like me, I wonder if we'd paint the sunrise together, or perhaps draw each other. I wonder if he were just an artist like me, would I even have ever gotten to look at him, like I have now?

He walks away, after smiling sadly. The expression on his face, the expression of loneliness and regret, like he could've been happy if he were sitting there with me. I wish he had been... I wish I could've given him the love he needed.

After I sketch his face onto my sheet of paper, working so hard on the expression, until it was flawless, I begin to shade his face in. I add misty shadows to his eyes, almost hiding the reflection of myself in them.

I needed to make him know, that he was alone with someone. I wanted him to know that I understood his loneliness. I wished I could cure it.

It didn't take long to find out who that boy was. Supposedly he was some hot shot rookie of the year a while back. It made me even sadder for him when I found that out... so lonely that he trained so much, so lonely that he had to become strong in order to get recognized as something other than just another shinobi.

In the bottom left hand corner of the paper I had drawn on, I write three words of advice I want him to follow.

He opens the letter addressed to him in a large yellow envelope folder thing. I stare at him from behind a bush, and watch as his lips curl into a small smile, as he mutters,

"_Find your happiness." _He mutters.

I didn't sign the drawing. I didn't give any clue that could make him think of me, but a look in face told me that he knew. He whispered to nobody,

"I will..."

**An: Totally random, I was just sooo bored and wanted to write something. Sorry for wasting your time like this.**


	2. Sasuke

**Find your happiness:**

**Disclaimer: If it was mine... Itachi would be singing Rammstein songs for the theme songs. **

**Chapter 2**

**Ehrm, I didn't know how I should continue this; any suggestions would be _greatly_ appreciated. ((Smiles sweetly... or as sweetly as possible)) I'll update TPFP some other time... I need suggestions for that one too, I have writers block ((sweat drops))**

**Anyways, hope this chapter is as greatly liked as the last one! :)**

Who wouldn't want to draw the Uchiha? He's sexy, cold, and angry. All my artist friends have whole galleries filled with paintings of the kid. Well I don't want to draw him. I can't even stay in the room where all those paintings are. I once saw him totally blow off this pink haired chic who just asked for a date.

What _are _dates when you're twelve? You see a movie, you eat a cheeseburger? Nothing to totally blow some little girl off about. Did that bastard have a legitimate reason for hating everything? Does the stupid little prick get his attention by acting like he doesn't want it? I rolled my eyes.

At night, when the streets were abandoned, is when the artwork I was proud of really showed up. There was no news to keep my ear on. There were no kunoichi's my age gabbing away about their romances. Complaining. I loved to hear that stuff, but when its night it all goes away and I can concentrate on the paper in front of me, and the landscape that is just begging to be drawn.

On that night, that one night in particular, when the moon was full for the second time that month, was the night I broadened my social horizons.

I had been drawing a detailed version of the Kyuubi, and Hokage the fourth was riding her. His expression first looked angry, but it looked way too forced, so I changed it to kind of happy. Not majorly happy, just kind of a small smile.

I heard the sound of someone sighing. I jumped, and looked up from the paper, to find that I was not alone. He sat away from me, and I didn't think he knew I was here, just like I hadn't noticed him. I look closer at him. He had raven black hair and a blue shirt. I knew right away who he was. I groaned inwardly. Just my luck...

I started shading in the night sky, furiously and loudly. He flinched and took out a kunai, instinctively. I chuckled.

"No need for that," I said lightly.

He hesitantly put his kunai back in the pouch at his leg and leaned back against the fountain. I slipped off my sandals and dipped my feet in the water, leaning back against the stone, continuing to shade viciously. He stared at me, glaring. Keh, you little bastard, I'm not the one who intruded on your quiet time. He glances at what I'm drawing, not dropping his angry scowl. I decide to continue my picture of Hokage the fourth some other night. Sighing, I turn over to the next page in my large sketchbook, and tap my pencil against the thickness of it, thinking of what to draw. The Uchiha looks away, as if sensing I don't want him seeing what I'm drawing. I don't know why I didn't want him to see.

I glanced over at him. He did have an unmistakable beauty, and underneath his icy exterior, I'm sure all there was depression, sadness... not loneliness. If he were lonely, he'd just date that poor pink haired girl. I wondered why people even bothered trying to make him happy, pursued him as if he were the only man alive in the world, when he clearly didn't want that. He didn't want attention, he didn't want love, he just wanted to be left alone, complete the task he set for himself.

I looked at him, in the eyes, and wordlessly asked if I was correct. He gave me his answer by glaring at me, and looking away. I smiled, and started sketching. Sure, I had broken my unspoken promise to myself that I would never have art of the Uchiha, but this was different from all the other pieces, the ones my friends would draw. The ones they drew were drawn because they were obsessed with him. I just understood him.

He stood up, finally. My drawing hadn't been finished, but that was all the better. He wasn't finished either. I folded it into a paper airplane and aimed it at his head.

He caught it, and looked at it. He turned around, glaring at me. I grinned cheesily.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked, pointing at the paper. It was a chibi version of him stomping on the world.

"I think it suits you really well." I say, standing up. I walk away towards my house, pausing only to turn my head around, in which I saw him smile slightly, and pocket the picture.

**Yeah, if people want me to go back to the Neji/OC line, I will. I'm either gonna' do that, or have this be a series of vignettes about this artist chic and her views on Konoha... whatever people suggest. If it's 50/50, or no suggestions at all, I'll just flip a coin. Thanks for reading. Hope this chapter was as "good" as the last one. :)**


	3. Shino

**Find your happiness: **

**Disclaimer: If it was mine, Itachi would be singing Rammstein songs as the opening themes. **

**Chapter three:**

**:) Thank you so much you guys for reviewing! Love all of you... 'Cept you. YEAH YOU.... Sorry, I don't function well w/ out caffeine. Reviews are like my favorite ice cream on a hot July day... or whenever I'm craving ice cream. **

Always sitting here in the central market, leaning back against the fountain, soaking my feet. Care free. I see jounin and ANBU with masks covering their faces. Kids who cover the only thing that distinguishes them from one another with silly fashions, like high collars and shades. I wonder what they look like behind them.

Perhaps they do that because they don't want to be distinguished by physical assets. Perhaps they don't want people seeing what's inside of them, they think that their emotion will be shown so well if they remove the covering... remove the mask. Oh great, that English teacher from middle school is rubbing off on me. The one I always argued about symbolism with. How the hell did he know if they put animals in books to be symbolic? I mean.... Okay, getting a little off topic here. I wonder if they'd function well if they didn't have the protection of the mask covering them. If people can't see your face, then they can't tell if you're afraid. And if you aren't seen as a coward, you're acknowledged as a hero.

I'd never become a hero, because I chose the path of beauty, instead of the path of pain. It was a decision made out of cowardice, but it's the path I enjoy.

I did have dreams of being a ninja, when I was small. Even after my brother got killed. I worked so hard to avenge his death, but when the person who killed him was killed by another person _(Killed is in that sentence, like, three times)_, life lost all meaning for me. So I found my own meaning in the beauty of everything.

Perhaps this artist is just my mask that covers half my face. Sometimes I'd like to do my part for Konoha. People thought I was a traitor when I painted a portrait of Orochimaru. It's my favorite piece of work, he's shown sitting against a wall, dragging a knife through his arm. Crying.

Masks. Everyone hides behind one, symbolic or not. Even if it is just an over coat. Like he was wearing when I saw him. Sunglasses covered his eyes, and a coat collar covered his face. As if he was ashamed to show it. He wore his genin bandanna proudly on his forehead. As if that was his greatest accomplishment, becoming a genin.

He waited for something... or someone; I couldn't tell where his eyes wandered. I wondered if he saw me. Something about him made me want to give him a hug. His head was the only thing that determined where he was looking, and I was certain he looked my way. I nodded in recognition, and was almost thrilled that he nodded back.

Perhaps one can still see what's behind a mask, and I wanted to know what was behind his. Not like that, seriously, I mean metaphorically. Sheesh! I'm not shallow.

I gestured with my head for him to come over, sit next to me. He didn't catch on. I did again, hopefully more obvious this time. He raised his eyebrows, but still didn't move. Fine... stay there all day.

I dug through my shoulder bag for some colored pencils and paper, beginning to sketch random people to work on my different poses. The man serving ramen to a hyper blond kid, my friend who worked at an art stand, of whom I occasionally sold work to, a little girl skipping happily over to her older brother. Not very detailed sketches, just thumbnails.

The kid who I had wanted to talk to walked over to the art stand, where my friend worked, and started tracing the outlines of random paintings with his finger. I recognized the painting he was looking at. Hokage the fourth, riding Kyuubi on a beautiful starry night, smiling slightly. Of course I'd recognize the painting. I painted it. His finger tips traced the smiling mouth of Hokage the fourth. I smiled, but I couldn't read his emotion.

Two kids called the boy away from my painting. My stomach grumbled, so I went home for lunch.

That evening when I went back to the fountain, the painting of Kyuubi and the fourth Hokage was gone. I presumed it had been bought. My friend called me over and gave me a small sum of money equivalent to 24 of the profit.

"Who bought it?" I asked.

"That guy who was here earlier. That little kid with the shades,"

I smiled, feeling satisfied with life. I had reached someone. And behind the mask was just a boy who was moved by something that was metaphorically beautiful. He seemed to me like he'd be a good painter. I tried to remember where he stood, waiting. I tried to remember if I had seen him before. I had, but I paid him no attention before now. I dug in my shoulder bag for a tray of water color paints, and dropped them where I remembered him waiting.

I suppose I could've found a better method of giving him the paints, since there was no real way of knowing if he had gotten them or not. Oh well, I guess I'm not always the brightest of people.

A few days from then, I was eating lunch at the Ichiruka ramen, when I saw an afro, a coat, and sunglasses, carrying a beautiful painting of a fairy surrounded by butterflies.

He left it on the fountain.

**...I'm not very fond of this chapter, but Shino seems like he'd be SUCHHHHH a good drawer. And he's like, my favorite char besides Neji and Itachi and... ok, well he's tied in third with Kakashi, and Hinata. **

**Please R&R, love you. :)**


	4. Naruto

**Find your happiness: **

**Chapter four:**

**Disclaimer: If it was mine, Itachi'd be singing Rammsteins's Du hast Meich or Bestrafe Mich as the theme song.**

He was very beautiful, bouncing around with false happiness. I had seen him before, and this wouldn't be the first time I pondered what was going on inside his head. The only time he ever came to the central market was... always, because he was always at the ramen stand.

I'd often hear his "dulcet" tones, when he was making conversation with the ramen man. I smiled, listening to him brag about his ninja skills, complain about his bastard team mate, and ask for advice on a girl.

Behind the pranks and smile was a lonely child who had to confide in the ramen man, because any friends he had when he was younger had been ripped away by ass whole parents. Even my mom had forbidden me from playing with him, when I was like, eight, and he was just a toddler.

I wondered if you could peel his face off, and behind it there'd be his real face, sad... depressed. Red glowing eyes that cried tears of blood. At least a frown. The only time I'd ever seen him with out a smile was when he pouted, but even that was a pout that held no real depression inside of it. Well, when he pouted and when Hokage died, but no one was really smiling or happy when that happened.

It must feel awful to not have any parents, not have any one to buy you new stuff when you show improvement in studies, not embarrass you around your friends by telling them "cute" things you did as a child. I would even miss their scolding if I suddenly didn't have my parents.

I wanted to give him a hug, you know, just tell him that people would acknowledge him in the end. Some day, someone would appreciate him. Or at least treat him normally.

How could people hate him and love his bastard team mate Sasuke? Sasuke was the demon, not Naruto. Couldn't people see that? Why was it so hard to grasp?

He leaves the ramen stand looking happy, and bliss. I roll my eyes. It doesn't fool me. But in a way, I'm glad he smiles. If he was depressed all the time, didn't show ambition, didn't have a dream... where would the rest of us be? If he gave up on his dream, where would that leave the people who had less ambition than he did?

So keep smiling, it's calming, even though you don't mean it.

He caught me staring at him. It's a common thing for him... people glare, they stare, they shove him away with their cold exteriors. I quickly looked away, I didn't want him thinking I was just another person who ridiculed him. Because I wasn't.

You want to be recognized, don't you? You want to be worthy of a place on that monument, you want to be worthy of the title Hokage. You want to be valued in the hearts of people....

That struck an idea for me. I stopped at the ramen stand for some lunch to go, then went home.

All in all, I was proud of how it came out. After three days of hard work, it seemed silly not to be proud of it. It looked formal, but still a little carefree; the eyes were sad, but the mouth was smiling. I placed the portrait in a wooden frame, like the portraits for the Hokage were placed in. I stuck a post-it note on the glass pane that held the painting in place, scrawling a hasty note.

I asked the Ramen man where he lived, and had to promise with total sincerity that I wasn't going to go egg the house.

A few hours later, at around four p.m., he went with a brown haired chuunin to the Ichiruka ramen, bragging about something. I didn't have to strain my ears to hear what he was saying.

"Someone loves me, ha-ha, Sasuke ain't got nothing on me! I have a secret admirer who painted me, and stalks me. I bet she worships me... surrounding pictures of me with like, dead peoples heads and stuff," he blabbered on and on. I chuckled.... I think now would be the best of times to end this chapter, because I can't think of anything else for the moment....

**Naruto is kind of OOC, and for that, I give my apologies. And I can't believe I wrote the word "ain't" ((shudders)) **

**Which character should be next chapter? I plan to do all the important ones (12 main chars, Kakashi, Itachi, Kabuto, Orochimaru.... Probably Gaara and his siblings too). **


	5. Iruka

**Find your happiness:**

**Chapter five:**

**Disclaimer: If it was mine, Neji would be a bisexual who was fought over by Itachi(who would be gay) and Sasuke(who is gay) and me, cause I'd be a Mary Sue, and I'd replace Tenten, and I'd have beaten Temari. Temari suxorzâ€.**

**I was gonna' do Hinata this chapter, but then I really felt like doing Iruka. Besides TenTen, Temari, and Ino, who all have little to no plot development (but atleast Ino has a last name), Iruka also has little to no plot development. All(most) character traits are added and adopted by fans like myself, so if Iruka seems OOC in this chapter, how would any one know? Anyways, I love Iruka, and here is his chapter. :) Hinata is next, I have her chapter almost finished. **

When I saw him I was so reminded of my brother. Only, it was different. You didn't have as much as a love for fighting as he did. That was my first impression of you anyways, forgive me if I'm wrong. I wanted to paint you, but I was so tired of painting random people, just to make them happy. I was so tired of living off cup ramen and yogurt! I needed money. I can't be selfless all the time

Anyways, what it all boiled down to was: You are hot. You remind me of the person I admired most in life. And you seemed like you'd be a good model, who'd pay to be painted.

So why not? And while you were modeling for me, that is if you accepted, I could see what you were actually like. It didn't take much, to find out about models. They'd answer pretty much any questions you'd ask, mainly because they're uncomfortable. But after they open up to you, and the room is no longer filled with a strange tension, it's really easy to read someone, and paint them.

"Hey, I'm looking for a model, you wanna' be it?" I asked. The brunette chuunin smiled sheepishly.

"No thanks," he said.

I smiled sadly, and nodded. As I was turning away, he asked,

"What kind of model?" I could feel my face light up. So you were the type that couldn't stand to see someone sadâ€ how _did_ you become a ninja if you were like that?

"Oh, the normal kind, the pre-magazine kind. The kind where I paint you and show skill instead of clicking a button on a camera." I said. (_I know photography is actually quite hard, and I can't do it worth crap, so my apologies if this offended anyone, because I admire photographers a lot_) He shrugged, and agreed. He was really cute, not hot, not kissable, but someone I could definitely respect as a brother, or maybe a cousin who was really close.

"Ok, take off your shirt," I said sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow and blushed, obviously not getting my sarcasm,

"Aren't you a little young to be asking that?" He asked. I sighed,

"Joke. But if you ask that again I might really make you take it off. Beware." I smiled, and began sketching an outline on a large canvas.

"Should I be doing anything?" he asked. I shook my head.

"As soon as I'm done with the pose, I'll have to keep telling you stupid jokes. I need you laughing," I told him. He nodded, and leaned back against the chair, draping one arm over the head of it, and the other rested on the arm rest.

His eyes shifted around the room, unsure of where to look. So I began to ask him stupid questions, like about his views on the American political parties, his parents, his religious beliefsâ€ just stupid questions to pass time until I finished.

I learned a lot about him, but nothing that wasn't kind of obvious. He'd like kids, he wants a wife who teaches English, he wants Konoha to defeat Orochimaru. For his friend, the hyper blond kid, to get over Sakura and notice some other girl. His parents were dead, and the person who killed him was the person he cared for most, well, in a wayâ€rhetorically, I guess, Naruto killed Iruka's parents. When he said that he still loved Naruto in spite of that, it made me respect him even more.

"I'm sure my parents would be dead by now anyways, so it's wrong to hate Naruto. Especially since he's a really special little boy with an amazing heart, and beautiful soul. He's got amazing talent, and it made me sad that he passed the genin exams and I had to give up being his teacher." He told me.

"I know what you mean, I taught this little girl who suffered from short term memory loss how to draw, she learned by instinct. I made me feel so proud. But it also made me feel sad that the next day I went to visit her, and she had no idea who I was. But ever since then I've mainly been doing stuff from behind the scenes, trying to make other people happy." I told him, mixing brown paints for the color of his hair. I had decided that he, as the main focus of the picture, would be painted normally, the middle ground, like the chair he was sitting on, would be pointillism, and the background would be abstract. I only liked it if it was mixed up like that, it was so boring if everything looked the same. I began to tell him my stupid jokes, because I needed to draw his expression. He smiled, because none of the jokes I told were funny, I moved on to just conversing about random crap again.

When it was done, I showed him it. His face brightened up.

"It's beautiful. May I buy it?" he asked, pulling bills out of his pocket. I nodded, but when I took the money, I felt like a whore. Someone to just steal your money for a good time and walk away. I gave the money back to him.

"I should be paying you for being such a great model, but I can't; just take the painting for free." I said. He smiled warmly, and left.

So, even though my plan to make money totally back fired, I still felt happy. Even though it meant another night of cup ramen, it was worth getting this natural high.

Perhaps I'd steal it back, though, make copies of it, and sell it at a market, for all those Iruka fan-girls, and then put it back with out him knowing it was goneâ€ because I really did need the money right now. I guess I'd just have to find someone else to mooch off of, someone who wasn't as nice as Iruka, that I wouldn't feel bad about over charging.

**Ok, I have no life, which is why I updated twice today, and will be done w/ Hinata's chapter by tomorrow morning. But, I like writing, and my muse is being friendly today. I don't really like this chapter, because it doesn't have much of that symbolic crap, and I think they opened up to each other too fast, but oh well... Love you all, please review. :) ::hugs Ian, in case he happens to read this ever::**


	6. Hinatawoohoo

**F Find your happiness: **

**Chapter six: **

**Disclaimer: not mine, but I want Neji really(multiplied by 100) badly.... ::Starts bawling::**

**Hinata's chapter! Woo hoo! But she's really hard to draw, so I hate that. ::pouts::**

**Oh, if anyone can please draw the picture of Sasuke, and email it to me, I'd love you forever... ok, that'd be creepy, to have some weird girl love you forever..., but I'd be really satisfied and happy with life, the universe, and everything. **

You were seen waking with a really hot boy, who I'd painted once. You held his hand, although he seemed annoyed by it. Your eyes showed fear, and your clothes showed modesty. You certainly didn't look like you belonged in your chosen profession, the way you wear the band around your neck like a scarf, the way you just don't look at all mean... I stare at your brother... maybe he's your cousin, or a friend, but I know he's a relative. He looks like he belongs in the ninja profession. But not you.

I'm sorry, I don't mean to be mean. And I don't think that you'd be at all sad to hear that you didn't belong with the ninja's. You didn't have enough malice to be a Kunoichi, you seemed like you'd be better off taking art classes, teaching, volunteering at a pet shelter until you were old enough to be paid for work. Perhaps you'd talk to kids at schools. Kid who cut themselves, just to know what pain was, and succumb to the soothing feeling of it. Or suicidal folks. I smiled, a counselor would suit you best because you could relate to them. But not a ninja.

Your nii-san looks over at me, as if he recognized me. I looked away, and then back at you. You see my gaze and blush, looking down at your feet. I smile encouragingly. Your eyes are empty, yet full of emotion.

Your scared. Perhaps you were forced into this by some one, someone who scared you more than any potential threat to Konoha. Maybe you want to prove to Mr. Scary that you _can_ be a ninja, even if it's against your will and values.

Your voice is like a timid whisper, but it's pretty. You ask your cousin to eat ramen with you, and then later train you in the art of fighting. I cringed. No. No. No. No! You are not a ninja. You seem like the type that if you just spoke, and reasoned with someone, that it would save so many more lives and karma than being a ninja!

The ramen stand, was of course, not empty when you guys went to it. I was there, chatting with Mr. Ramen's daughter, and Naru-chan was there, chatting with Mr. Ramen. You gazed longingly at Naru-chan, while your cousin drank Miso soup. Naruto didn't even notice, but after finishing his speech to the ramen man, he waved hello, and gave you a friendly hug.

You face was flushed a lot, and a small smile plagued your lips. I smiled, hiding it by stuffing ramen into my mouth.

Neji looked at you, gesturing with his eyes to talk to him. You blushed again, and started talking. I didn't really listen to what was said, but you let him talk about some chic and how great she was!? I glared at the kid, hoping he'd catch a clue. I didn't even know you and I could see how in love you were with Naru-chan. How oblivious could one be? I stuffed more ramen in my mouth, to stop myself from making a comment.

Neji rolled his eyes too, and for a moment, we caught eyes, and we nodded in recognition and agreement. Kids could be so stupid.

"Hey hey, hey you," Naruto was poking me. I swallowed my food and looked at him.

"...?"

"Are you going to finish that ramen?"

I nodded. Hinata handed him her unfinished bowl.

"Arigatou!" he said happily, and ate her ramen.

Several more minutes passed, when a pink haired girl called Naru-chan over. He gleefully skipped over to her, happy to do whatever she wanted.

Hinata's eyes got wet, and she choked back on tears. Neji glared at Naruto with a disgusted look on his face, and I left the ramen stand.

I understood, now. Why she was a ninja. For him. Well, probably other reasons as well, but... I don't know.

I stood up, paid the bill, and walked off. I was disgusted with Naru-chan.

So I bought something for Hinata. I also drew a quick, semi-detailed sketch of her, and slipped it inside the card that was outside of the wrapped package.

Once again, I found myself sneakily slipping a package into the mail box of the Hyuuga residence.

And once again I found myself crouched in the bushes waiting for the mail to be checked. She walked outside, and found the package addressed to her.

"How to get the guy you have a crush on to notice you---For DUMMIES" she smiled, and opened the card,

"You don't know me... your cousin might; I doubt it though." She read, "I was disgusted by the kid you admire so much, but I wasn't so thrilled about you either. Please follow the advice in this book, I think you'll find it helpful," she smiled again, and then looked at the sketch.

"...Thank you," she whispered.

**Woohoo, Hinata's chapter is done. I think I'm gonna' try to write a better Hinata chapter, cause this one is not too good.... Next chapter is Lee! Then probably Gaara after that cause people want him so much.**


	7. Gaara

**Find your happiness:**

**Chapter seven: **

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and it's characters are not owned by me. All I own is a 24 value pack of ramen, a Konoha headband thingy, and an odd, a very very very, very odd mind.

**Gaara will be OOC, mainly because I never really liked Gaara and like it better when he's OOC, and not a sadistic piss ant. No offence, cause he's cool and all, but... yeah. IC Gaara scares me...**

It scared me deeply that he was there that night. I stiffened up, and lowered my breaths, as if I stopped breathing all together. I got as far away from him as I could, and could only pray that the sound of my pencil on the paper wouldn't annoy him too greatly. I had to make this drawing perfect, that way if it did annoy him, I wouldn't be wasting my last moments on earth drawing something crappy.

I let myself look up at him. I wouldn't move, even though I was scared shitless. He was the one who chose to sit by me, so obviously he didn't care that I was here... or maybe he was trying to make a point. Either way, I was staying. Probably not the wisest thing to have done.

I thought maybe you'd leave after a while, you know. Like, leave, as in you wouldn't be sitting at the fountain any more. But you didn't. You stayed. For a very long time. And I wouldn't leave until you did. Even if meant missing the One am-6am Powerpuff girls marathon.

If I left, you'd feel that you had won, and I didn't want that. I wasn't weak just for being an artist. Any Shinobi would leave right away, fearing you. Perhaps that's cause they're smarter than me, but I would still stay here and that was final.

I began to sketch the outline of his head, because he had a very beautiful face. And at the moment, I saw no malice inside of it. My shoulders relaxed just a bit, but not enough to say I was truly comfortable with the situation. What with me, just a simple artist, and him, being... well, him, and the fact that we were sitting not more than four feet from each other.

As I was drawing him, shading the circles around his eyes, I wondered why he was –in- Konoha anyways. I cringed. The last time this maniac was here.... I didn't want to think about it.

He had killed one of my friends, not a very close one, but still someone worthy of being sad. Sure, the friend had been a pedophile gambler who had drugged my brother into sleeping with him and then killed my dog... ok, so maybe I'm not too sad about that particular guy getting killed, but the fact that there was death in general made me hate the red headed kid who sat next to me. However beautiful he was.

I acted like I didn't know who he was, and tried to spark up conversation. Perhaps that's all he needed, someone to be loved by. ((Like a bunch of rabid fan girls... p))

"So, you're from the sand? Is it nice up there?"

"No," he answered, his voice was monotone and made me cringe.

"So you like it down here better?" I asked, shading in the black mix of lack of sleep and eyeliner/paint.

"No," he said again, and crossed his arms.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

"No," he said again. I bit my lip. I wasn't getting very far, but at least he didn't seem to want to kill me. He looked up at the moon,

"I'd say it's about two am," he said. I smiled to myself,

"Thanks... why aren't you in bed?" I asked. He glanced up at me. Stupid thing to say, since I was probably only about two or three years older than him.

"I don't sleep, so going to bed would be pointless,"

"I guess that's a reasonable enough answer," I said. He narrowed his eyebrows,

"I could ask you the same question." He told me. I gulped.

"But you aren't going to because you don't care," I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"You've got my interest," he said, and his voice scared the piss out of me. I chewed on the skin of my lip, and fearfully said,

"The night sky is more beautiful than the day sky, so I want to see it instead," I told him. My tooth ripped through the flesh of my lip and I tasted blood.

He nodded, but I was sure he unsure of what I meant by my answer.

I wondered what life was like through his tainted eyes, where there was no time for beauty. I threw my drawing into the fountain, and started a new one. I outlined his face and head again, and made the head barely fitting onto the page. His eyes were wide, and in the reflection of one I drew a sloppy, bloodied up man with blank eyes. The second eye had the reflection of Saturn in it, and in the foreground a rose. I focused mainly on those two aspects on the picture, before continuing on to the less important of his facial features.

I woke up, and the sun was barely peaking over the ridges of the far off mountains. I was still on the edge of the fountain, my head leaning against something...

When I realized what it was, I quickly shuffled away, and apologized over and over again, and then ran way. I noticed when I got home I had left my large sketch pad at the fountain. At first I was afraid that my crush would see the things I drew of him, and my gay friend who was a year younger than me would see what I had drawn of him and that good looking Hyuuga guy.

Wait... I drew something last night that I didn't want anyone to see either; I couldn't think of what it was.

Shit... he'd see it. He'd see it, and he'd kill me... and then he'd eat my dead body and feed it to his cat, and his siblings too.

The door bell rang and I heard a soft thud. I answered the door, and looked around, my sketch book had been delivered, and the maniac kid was walking down the steps that led to the... "no-longer-in-the-apartment-complex" area. I flipped through the pages to find the latest page, the drawing of him, ripped out. I smiled, hoping it was what I thought it was. I hoped that he liked the sketch. I hoped he didn't come back to kill me when I was married with kids of my own.

I hoped he found his happiness. And I hoped this chapter would end. Oh look, it did!

**Ok, I see a whole lot wrong with this chapter. Like the fact that she was ABLE to even fall asleep with her head on his shoulder. And the fact that she wasn't instantly killed. And yeah. But I hope people like it. **

**Next chapter: LEE! Cause Lee is so effing cool! ::Hugs a Lee plushie:: WHEE LEE! ....sorry. **


	8. Leekun

**Find your happiness **

**Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: Totally not mine, I wish Lee, Naruto, Neji, Itachi, and Orochimaru were, though. And Haku.**

Lee was generally a very happy little boy. I'd known him for quite a long time, because he lived in the apartment on top of mine. I used to baby-sit him, before he became a ninja. And never before had I seen him this depressed.

"Lee-san, what's wrong?" I asked, ruffling his hair. He looked up at me, with teary eyes. It looked very cute, in a strange Lee-ish way. My heart broke, as if I was looking at a sad puppy. I bit my tongue to keep from saying "Awww". I smiled at him,

"What happened?" I asked again. Lee sniffled.

"Sarasa-san, am I... ugly?" he asked, and blew his nose on a handkerchief that he suddenly had. I shrugged,

"Why would you think that?" I asked, not wanting to answer the question. I'd grown used to his un-attractiveness, and don't think about it, but that doesn't mean he's suddenly not ugly.

"Neji-san told me that that is why Sakura-san is turning me down," Lee told me. I sighed,

"Lee-kun, Neji is just a beautiful bastard, it doesn't mean you're...ugly. And I believe Sakura-san likes Sasuke, and there's no way you can compare with that prick's looks. There're only like, two people who are better looking than him, and both of them are bigger bastards than he is." I told Lee. He smiled, but was obviously still depressed.

"Lee, you have the opportunity to be very attractive, but you prefer to keep your bonds with your role-model, instead of worrying about appearances," I paused, "Isn't it better to show your love for a person instead of worrying what one girl who'll never get over an obsession thinks?"

He shrugged. "I suppose, but, Sarasa-san, what do you think I'd look like?" he asked. I didn't know what he'd look like if he got cooler hair, thinner eyebrows, no more prominent bottom lashes, and cooler looking clothes. The thought never crossed my mind before. He was always just my little ugly duckling, who I was sure would turn into a swan. But I never even tried to imagine what "swan-Lee" would look like.

"Err... I don't know what'd you'd look like, Lee-kun. But, if you promise to keep on smiling, I'll think about, then paint it for you? Okay?" I asked. He smiled, and nodded.

"And if it looks really hot, you'll know that you are, in fact attractive; because you can't _make_ yourself good-looking, it's something your born with. You can just change minor things that help a bit." I said. He nodded, and hugged me. I smiled, and then patted his head, and then went into my apartment.

I realized that making a picture that looked hot, but still looked like him would be a very difficult task indeed. What did I get myself into?

I didn't see why Lee suddenly wanted to be good looking. He had never cared about it before, and it never bothered anyone who were truly his friends. I'm sure it didn't bother Hyuuga-kun, either. I'm sure he was just trying to be an asswhole. I felt sorry for Lee, he was one of the strongest people I knew of, and he was still the target for people to pick on. I sighed, and tried to get to work.

I thought of what he'd look like as a hottie, and nothing came to mind. He had such a beautiful heart, and was one of the nicest people I'd ever met. He followed his ambitions, and always put other people first before himself. It saddened me that he had to make up for his looks like that. But it just goes to show that ugly people are nicer. Most of them anyways. I'm sorry, but I can't make you look beautiful. I sighed in defeat, and shame. If I didn't pain him looking beautiful, he'd be so upset. Even more so than he was. And I couldn't have that.

But I would still paint him his picture, because I promised I'd paint him, and I would.

After a day of wondering how I should go about this, I did the only logical thing I could do. Paint him exactly how he looked. Because, really, Lee was a beautiful person. Upbeat, happy, an all in all wonderful little boy. I'd be proud to be his mother, or his sister, or his teammate. But I'll just settle for being his friend and neighbor.

The painting took me another day, because I had to get it perfect. I'd never cared about cheering someone up this much, and if he liked it, maybe he'd introduce me properly to Hyuuga-kun. ((Hopeful, but doubtful))

"Lee Kun!" I called, seeing him the next day. "It's finished!"

"Sarasa-san," he said happily, then took the painting from me, and examined it. I shortened my breath, so hopeful. His eyes widened and he brightened up,

"Wow, I am great looking!" he said. I looked from the painting to him, and noticed no flaws in my painting. It looked exactly like him... I was confused, but I smiled. Glad he liked it, and glad he was feeling better.

"That's right, Lee-kun." I said.

...**Yay, finally an update. Though it hasn't been that long at all. Well, it's kinda' been. Anyways, hope you liked it. And I noticed that until now, the artist didn't have a name. So I finally gave her one. **


	9. Sarasa n Itachi

**Find your happiness**

**Disclaimer: Sakura and TenTen wouldn't exist if I own Naruto. And Shizune would hurry up and heal Neji and Chouji. ::Angry face::**

**jinky-kurapica**** requested Itachi, so here it is. This is how it came out, certainly different than I expected that it'd be, and it has lots of Mary-Sue-ness on "the artist's part. It's a pretty long chapter... **

My dream that night had been a strange one indeed. I had been a small child, only about four, and I was singing along to the melody of a music box. The melody was familiar to me, yet strange at the same time. A man came up from behind me, and put his hands over my eyes, so I couldn't see him. He whispered into my ear,

"If you stop living, I'll come back for you. I'll come back for you if you never change. Stay the same, and I'll be there for you, okay?" his deep, yet feminine voice also seemed familiar. His long hair tickled my cheek, as did his breath, and I nodded.

"I'll stay the same for you...I'll stop living," I told him, and then I dug a grave for myself, and sat in it, waiting for it to be covered.

I couldn't stop thinking about it, and it was weird, because usually I woke up and didn't remember my dreams. I really only had them when something important was happening.

But what? Nothing that I could think of was scheduled for today, and it didn't seem likely that any of my friends would be in trouble... and the dream, if it was in fact symbolic, I could find it in no way symbolic to the Ramen shop closing down. And those were the only things I could think of that I'd need to know about in advanced.

The day started off normally. Normally for someone of my social stature anyways. I got up early in the morning, and sat in the town square sketching randomly, and waited for my friend to get to work, so I could chat with her and eventually get her fired. But that wasn't my immediate intention. My immediate intention was to sell some art to her stand, and make some money so that I could afford that months rent and buy some new clothes, as well as new art supplies. I was dead broke.

It occurred to me that I was doing near to nothing with my life, ever since my brother died, I had stopped living. Using my laziness and artistic-ness was a way to escape my life, and now I could remain a little kid, doodling pointless things and waiting for my brother to return home from a mission. But that all changed when I was eight years old, and a jounin came home. My mother and father were on vacation, and I had been under the care of my brother. He asked me for my parents, and I told them they were gone. He bit his lip, thinking of how to tell me,

"Er... well, do you have any close friends that can take care of you?" he asked me. I shook my head,

"My brother takes care of me! He's a chuunin, and he's thirteen, and he's the best ninja EVER," I said, excitedly, about to tell him of all my brothers cool Justus's when he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, kiddo', he certainly _was_ a good ninja. He was my student as a genin, and I'm sorry to tell you, but... err, he may not be coming back..." he said. I bit my lip, and looked up at him in confusion, begging him with my eyes to elaborate.

He sighed, "Your brother is dead, kiddo. He was murdered by a Shinobi from the mist village, and believe me, when we catch him, he will pay." He told me. I didn't really understand death, but at the time, it meant I had to be alone. No more hugs, and late nights spent watching him train. No more brother.

"...Ehrm?" I asked. He sighed, and looked in the ground for a bug, finding one, he held it in his hands,

"The bug is alive right now," he said, and then he brought his hand against his other ones in a smacking motion, "And now it's dead," he said, showing me the dead cricket. I looked at the dead cricket, and started crying.

"And now imagine this cricket is your brother..." he elaborated. It seemed as if time stopped. My brother was a squashed cricket? He was in the palm of some guys hand, bloodied and guts all over the place. Even at the time I was a very creative child, so imaginative that the mental image in my head of my brother like that made me throw up.

I started noticing that being a ninja wasn't just about being uber awesome. So many people were dying, so many people were getting hurt, and hurting others, that even though I wanted so much to avenge my brother, and make his murderer pay, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't train myself to hurt people. It was just too much. What if the guy who killed my brother had a little sister just like me? I would be depriving her of a brother, and that wouldn't be fair.

Eventually my friend opened her art stand, and beckoned me over to where she stood. She asked me for anything new, so I dug through my portfolio, finding an abstract painting I did of a kid I saw shop lifting in a convenient store, and a castle with lots of faces hidden in the bricks, that you could only see if you looked hard enough. There were faces of everyone I knew, but the most obvious one was the face of my brother, and hidden in the Japanese willow tree was a sharingan eye. I had no idea where I had gotten the idea for that, but I had started this painting many years ago, the day my brother died, so I wouldn't remember anyways. I had made many changes to it, the day I started it, it was a doodle done with crayons.

"You finally finished it? I've been waiting like, forever for this new version!" she said, excited. I nodded. My brother died exactly seven years ago. And now that that version was done, I would start a new one. The one I had just given her was version seven.

My friend never sold the paintings with my brother's face. She bought them herself, and had them all lined up. I never removed any of the faces, but I added to them frequently. People who died, people I love, people I hate. They all go into the building, and if you search out for your own face, you would find it eventually, maybe not in the latest one, but eventually everyone would be on that castle, hidden somewhere.

She payed me upfront. I thanked her, smiling brightly, and walked to the nearest art supply store, then I'd go to a thrift shop, then the grocery store for food that _wasn't_ cup ramen.

I wonder if any of my brothers old friends would be at his grave site... I highly doubted it, but it would be nice to see them. I would go to the monument and talk to him for a few minutes. And then I'd leave before the tears came.

I got to the monument at around seven in the evening. Yes, it takes me that long to shop. So what if I'm picky about my food, art supplies, and clothes. I suppose I was just trying to prolong my coming here. But it'd be rude not to, and it showed him just how much I missed him.

I didn't think I'd enjoy being there. But the soothingness of it all. Being there alone with only me and his spirit... it made me feel totally at peace. I stayed there for a long time, just doing nothing, sitting and staring at his name, Ki Sarasa, thinking of what we'd be doing, how we'd get along if he were here. So much stuff that I wouldn't allow my self to think of at other times.

I had fallen asleep in the grave yard. I dreamt again, the voice was more soothing this time, stroking my hair,

"I'll be there soon, okay? I doubt you'll remember me, but I'll be there. I promised I would, I promised your brother. Ironic, ne? We meant take care of in two _very_ different ways." he placed a kiss on my cheek, and continued to stroke my hair. It was definitely the same guy, but I couldn't tell who it was. I let the dream version of myself sink into his arms, and let him run his fingers through my tangled, short hair. But soon he was grabbing it by it's roots, tearing my hair, making me look up at him.

I opened my eyes, which were starting to form tears in them from the sudden pain. The Hand pulled my head up, and he looked at my face. I hadn't yet adjusted to the dark night sky, and the only source of light was the moon, but that didn't help so much.

"What are you doing here?" the "Hand" asked. I gripped my hair, and gritted my teeth.

"Let go!" I said, and started biting my lip. It was a bad habit, my lips were now chapped and highly unattractive, but it always calmed me down, and helped me think.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again, ignoring my demand. I choked back a sob,

"I f-fell asleep," I said. My hair felt like it was about to rip out, and he slightly loosened his grip, but it still felt like he would rip my head off.

"What were you doing, then?" he asked. My eyes had adjusted to the dark, and I was looking into the face of an ungodly beautiful man, but he looked dangerous and evil.

"I was..." I paused to take a breath. I didn't like pain if it wasn't self inflicted, "visiting my brothers memorial site. He died--- seven years ago," I told him, in-between held back tears. I was crying not only about the pain, but I was also crying for my brother. I hadn't really talked about it with anyone. I'd just resorted to hiding it in mellow dramatic angsty poetry, short stories, and paintings.

"Your brother was Ki Sarasa, right?" he asked. I nodded. He let my head go, but then gripped my hand tightly.

"I was an Anbu captain by the time he became a chuunin," he told me. I shivered, and was unsure of what to say. "He was killed during the Jounin exam, no?" he asked. I nodded. He twisted my arm a little, as if demanding something from me, and I wanted to give him whatever he was demanding but I didn't know what it was.

"And at the time, a lot of his friends consoled you. Told you that once you became a ninja they'd honor you as him..." he elaborated, continuing to apply pressure to my wrist. I screamed in pain. I recognized who this was, but I didn't recognize his newly found cruelty. Well, I don't know if it's newly found or not, but

"Yes... I, I didn't want to meet his fate," I said, quivering.

"You could've become like him, Ruri-Sarasa," he told me. I tried to twist my hand out of his grip, but it didn't work.

"But I didn't. I'm happy with my life," I blurted. He smirked,

"Ironic. I followed my ambition, my dream, and I wind up awaiting the day my little brother kills me. Yet you, you gave up living, gave up your dream and you're happy," he said. Tears filled my eyes.

"But at least you didn't give up," I said, "I couldn't continue living because I no longer knew how life was supposed to look..." I whispered. He patted my head. Like old times. It made me sad that Itachi had turned into such an evil guy. He used to be my favorite of my brothers friends/peers. I had only met him once before though, and that was right after my brother was killed. He told me at the time that if I became a ninja like Ki, that I'd take his place in their realm of their social status. But I knew it was an empty promise, so I became an artist instead.

Itachi... what went wrong? I would never understand why you gave it all up. We sat in silence, and I pondered. He hadn't yet released the tight grip on my hand. But I didn't care. The pain felt appropriate in a symbolic way. And it felt soothing, like I was letting myself feel pain, since for so long I wouldn't let myself feel emotional pain.

But I knew someone who needed this therapy much more than I did, so I got up.

"Itachi... may I go?" I asked. He hesitated. "I won't tell anyone that you're here,"

"Stay," he told me. I was scared. More scared than I'd ever been. For some reason it scared me more that he wanted me there than when he was just trying to hurt me/ find out why I was there. But there was no way I'd disobey, I wasn't stupid. Well, not all the time. Ok, so most of the time, I was pretty stupid. But disobeying a mass murderer who just wanted someone to spend a few minutes of their time with him was stupider than I cared to be.

I sat back down. He was six years older than I was, and a year older than my brother would be.

I couldn't even begin to understand what was going on in his head when he murdered his family. I wondered what he needed to accomplish. And I doubted it was strength. There had to be something else in there. But I wasn't going to ask. I looked at his cloak, and I wondered vaguely if he wore boxers with the same print as that cloak.

I shook the thought out of my head, smiling vaguely. The thing that struck me most, (and I only knew this because the author wants a decent conversation...) about Itachi, wasn't that he killed his family. If I had a clan that dressed in their emblem so obscenely, I bet I'd kill them all too. But it was the fact that he told his brother to hate him,

"...Why'd you tell your brother to hate you?"

He smirked, "So that he'd have a reason not to kill himself. I didn't kill him because I love him, and I figured if he didn't have a purpose, he would most likely be found the next day with a knife in his head," he said. I nodded. It made sense, and in a weird, sadistic way, it was sweet.

An awkward silence followed that, and I hoped he'd let me go home.

"Err, I really should go, "I told him, after a few minutes. He smiled sadly, leaning up against my brothers tombstone.

"Have a good life, Sarasa," he whispered. I nodded.

He reached into his cloak pocket and handed me a piece of paper, before I left. I unfolded it, and smiled. Tears entered my eyes. On the paper was a drawing done in crayon of what I assumed was a monster and a guy with long hair. A smile tugged at my lips,

"You kept it all this time?" I asked. He nodded curtly. I pressed the paper against my chest, and searched through my portfolio, of just a random sketch, and handed it to him.

"Itachi... I hope you can find someone and something that truly makes you happy," I told him, and then I left the memorial site.

But I still couldn't help but wonder if he wore boxers with that red cloud print.

**Finished. I'm sorry for this chapter. SOO Mary-Sueish and Itachi is SOO OOC that it made me wanna' puke. But I suppose it was okay... not very much about Itachi and more about Ruri Sarasa... -.-;**


	10. The end

**Find your happiness**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**I'm ending this fic on this chapter, because I can't think of anything else for any other characters. And besides, the character got too important, and I wanted an OC that wasn't important at all. Just Konoha through the eyes of one of the random people you see on the streets. Thank all you guys for reading this. Love you all. **

Waking up very hung over, and slightly scared shitless is not a pleasant way to start your day. Waking up in the first place is not a pleasant way to start your day in the first place, so it makes it even more so unpleasant waking up with a bad head ache and fearing for your life. Why am I fearing for my life? Good question, and I'll have to answer it with but another question; if a mass murderer wanted you to choose between a life of evil or death (or as he put it "dire consequences"), and you didn't choose option number one, wouldn't you be fearing for your life?

My life was all in all very fulfilling. I did everything I set out to. I made myself some what appreciated, I got stoned once, I dumped a guy who was way too good for me in the first place, and I know a basic appearance Jutsu that my brother taught me before he died. But in another way, I didn't want to die yet. I still wasn't good enough. I hadn't had sex, or fallen in love, or have someone yearn for me like a childish little boy going through puberty. And while I had painted many people from within the shadows, making others happy, no one painted me, tried to make me happy. I had wasted twenty dollars on the pot, and had wasted two hours of my life watching that crappy movie, "The dead poets society". I hadn't gotten a boyfriend who was a unique person, or who I could stand being with for more than a few hours. I didn't really want to die. Because no one would miss me, I'd just be another tick mark against Itachi's criminal record.

I didn't want to waste on of my last days on earth staying at home in fear. That'd be a waste of my savings account.

I decided to make out my will, leaving all my art to my best friend who owned the gallery, leaving my fashion magazine collection as well as my silver wear and my strobe-light to Lee-san, My Playstation 2 and DDR plate to the white eyed kid, all my art supplies to the sun-glasses kid. And just to spite him, I leave would my ten foot tall, very heavy statue to Itachi. Just so he'd have to deal with it. I know, I'm evil. I hate that piece of crap art that I don't even remember where I got it. My cat named Loserface would be given to any loser who wanted that fat prick. So most likely white eyed kid's cousin.

I walked around town, looking at all the beautiful sites. Didn't take very long. I decided to go by the fountain, like I do so often, and just draw. When I woke up this morning I said that I wouldn't do that, I said that today would be super fun. But drawing is what makes me happy, and I have fun doing it.

I set up my easel, and sat on the stone edge of the tranquil fountain, and started sketching. For now it was just a peaceful landscape scene, but I knew sooner or later someone would be in it.

"Hey," someone said, jerking me out of my sketch. I turned to look beside me, and saw a boy I had seen before.

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah, but I don't know you," he said. He was my age, with long black hair and pristine angelic white eyes.

"Perhaps you should keep it that way, if you get to know me, you might miss me,"

"Oh?" he asked. I smiled flirtatiously.

"Yep, I'm being murdered sometime soon," I said cheerily. His eyes widened. Man, he was sexy.

"Oh?"

I nodded.

"You're giving up so easily?" he asked. I smiled and nodded sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

"Well, not really. Giving up would've been joining my killer, instead of honorably saying that I'd rather die."

He shook his head, "Who is trying to kill you? Why don't you get help?" he asked. I smirked.

"Because what's the point of continuing living? I have no point in life, I take up space and food, and I'm often pessimistic. Sure, some people might miss me, but I know when my time was up, and I've already done everything that I could've. I led a full life, and I've done more behind the scenes work than just paint your picture, Hyuuga-kun. I'm happy to die, and if I don't die, I'm happy to live."

He shook his head, and nodded at the same time. Really weird, like he agreed and disagreed. He was a very compassionate person, and I wondered why he began to talk to me in the first place. So I asked.

"I saw you once, a really long time ago, and we connected without speaking. Destiny made me see you that day, and destiny made you make me realize some stuff. I've moved on from so much anger that I needed to let go of, and I did just because someone took the time to care." He continued, "I saw you once again sneaking a package into a mailbox, and bring happiness into Hinata-sama's life, by making her realize she could be strong, and she could speak her mind. You gave my teammate Lee a new optimism that is going over board, and is rather annoying, but he is also happy."

"So what you're saying is thank you?" I asked. He nodded.

"You know, you're really hot," I said. He looked at me strangely, and then cracked a thin smile.

"You made me look way too good looking in the picture of me, I think you must have a distorted reality," he muttered. I sighed,

"You **can** just admit that you are really good looking," I told him. He smirked,

"..."

"Come on, for me?"

"...I'm hot. Happy?"

"Yes. But I'd be even happier if I spent my last day on earth with a very hot guy with unique eyes," I hinted.

"Sasuke?"

I glared at Neji, and sighed, "Try one year older, longer hair, and is sitting right next to me."

"I don't think I should?"

"Oh?" I asked.

"Because then I might miss you," he smiled, and then I did too.

"You might regret it if you don't. Could you live with yourself tomorrow when you see my dead mangled body being carried away from a crime scene, and think 'why oh why didn't I take the chance when she was still recognizable, and somewhat pretty, but still not nearly as pretty as I am'," I asked. He smiled, "Destiny will be angry if you don't spend the day with me," I urged on. Neji sighed.

"Okay, since I have the day off."

"Yippee!"

We went bowling, to a game arcade, an art museum, and then we just sat by the bridge, and talked about random crap. He told me what he wanted to accomplish, I told him what I had accomplished. It ended with me kissing him on the cheek, and then I left him at the fountain.

"Isn't it ironic?" I asked before walking away, "I saw you here a long time a go, and with one glance I thought I knew you, and now that I've spent all this time with you, it saddens me that I don't know you at all, and won't be able to find out," I said. He nodded,

"Ironic indeed, but you've already chosen your destiny," Neji said. I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek once again, not caring that he obviously didn't feel comfortable with it.

"I wouldn't want this day to have gone any other way, and I'm glad that it will have ended with one more person missing me," I whispered, strolling away.

I waited all night, trying not to fall asleep. I wanted to spend some time with Itachi before he killed me, just in his company. I didn't want him to kill me hating me, and I didn't want to die afraid. I wanted to die in the company of someone I enjoy. I wanted to die in the arms of someone who would miss my company.

But I fell asleep.

He shook me awake, his eyes glaring an evil crimson color. I sighed.

"Don't do the dramatics, just kill me quickly,"

"I don't want to kill you, Sarasa, but you made that choice yourself. You can always undo it,"

I smirked. "Yes, I really want to join you in a Parade of Evil. I tried that once, and believe me, it was not worth paying 40 bucks for a leather costume. I'd rather have you kill me now that I have no regrets,"

"What did you think I meant by join me?" he asked.

"I thought you meant you wanted me to help you in your quest for... what ever it is that you want out of life, you wanted me to be just another lackey that kills people for you,"

He sighed. "I meant join me by becoming one with me, I need your innocence in my life, I need your crazy perspective that see through the lies. The sharingan is not enough to see everything,"

"What the?" I asked. "I'm sorry Itachi, you're yummy, but I think you're a little old for me," I said.

"You misunderstood me again. I would take your soul, and give it a home in my body, letting you live through me, with me, we could never separate, and eventually we'd meld into one soul,"

"Very romantic," I said with a tired yawn, and I rubbed my eyes, "But I think having a penis would take some patience that I just don't have,"

"Patience is a thing I have little of as well, you're ignorance is annoying me, just make a decision,"

"Just kill me," I whispered. He nodded, and pulled out a bottle of poison,

"Oh? I don't get the death by sword or ninja skill?" I asked. "I wanted to at least die creatively,"

He drank the poison, and then pressed his lips to mine, letting his tongue and the poison fall into my mouth.

He smiled, "I'd have to say that was pretty creative," he said, standing up,

"What about you?" I asked, knowing that my time was ticking out.

"I'll die too, but not by this poison. I am immune. Good night," he left my home, and I could tell I would be leaving my home as well soon. My home, the earth, the physical realm of existence, life, Konoha, me, my body. All of the previously mentioned were my homes. And I was leaving all of them.

"Good bye," I whispered. I love you all, all the people I painted randomly, all my friends, Neji you're my favorite person because of you're out look on life. Sasuke... you're still a bastard. Shino, I still have the painting you painted for me... it's my favorite. Hinata, good luck with Naruto-chan. Naruto-chan, I'm sorry I won't be able to vote for you when it comes to election day and you're running against an evil illiterate dictator who looks like a monkey. Iruka, good luck with what ever seems to be worrying you. Gaara, find the beauty in your life, see past the blood and bodies and start to see all the marijuana! And Itachi... Itachi, thank you for caring enough to want me to be one with you that badly. Had we met, in another world, another existence, where everything was normal, I would have accepted your offer. Because I think I love you. You offered my deliverance.

**A few days later:  
**Death was not so bad. It's just like life. Only here in heaven, I have no memory of what happened to me. I go to a regular high school with normal people. Naruto is a year younger than me, and is currently in a very serious relationship Hinata. Neji is my best friend, friend wise. Shino is my favorite person to paint with and angst with. Sasuke has been cheating on his girl friend with three different girls, and a guy. Gaara and his siblings run the art club with Shino and I. And see that majorly hot college student who's picking on Sasuke? That's my Itachi. Life is good, and even though I'm just a little gothic depressed kid who spends her days watching anime shows about ninja's, wishing that I could be one, and saying that the main villain is really hot.

"Hey! Wouldn't it be awesome," I said one night at a party held by my brother, "if we all lived in that world?"

"I'd be the strongest," Sasuke said.

"Well I'd be emporer," Naruto gloated.

"Both of you guys would have nothing compared to me," Itachi's friend Orochimaru said. Itachi smirked,

"But we all know that I would be able to kick your ass."

Everyone argued amongst themselves, saying which character they'd be and blah blah blah.

"Sarasa, how about you?" Shino asked. I smiled, and paused the tv.

"See that girl walking right there?" I said, pointing to a random character that barely had a face drawn on. "I would be her."


End file.
